


Side Jobs

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Solo, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Vert takes to the internet for her online side job, hosting a sexy webcam show, to make some extra credits for personal fun.





	Side Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted May 6th, 2016!

Lights dim. A few candles set up around the bedroom cast a light glow upon it. The only other light came from the dark computer monitor, and the green blinking light of the webcam set up on. Vert slowly tapped away at the keyboard for a few more moments, before reclining back.

11:00 pm sharp. That’s when the show always started. Every late Sunday night. That’s when Vert donned her little ‘disguise’ and turned on the show.

It wasn’t much of a disguise, in all honesty. She simply put on a deep, royal purple set of lace lingerie, including stockings with cute ribbon garder belts, and a small mask she picked up on a costume store in Lowee. It was an off-white with a purple trim that oddly matched the lingerie well. The mask itself resembled a bird of sorts, narrowing down to a curved point just over her nose.

Perhaps the mask was a bit much? Rarely anyone saw the CPU in her human form, so she’d only be at risk if she went out into the public as human more. The only ones that would be able to recognize her on stream would be the other CPUs, but there’s no way they’d be into something so lewd.

Seconds after the camera went live, users began flocking onto the stream, greeting their host through the chat with compliments and standard greetings, with the odd flirt here or there.

“We missed you, Madame Verde!” “You look great today!” “Your hair looks fantastic~!”

She chuckled, waving her hand absently as she crossed her legs on her seat, hands holding her feet and bouncing her knees in a rather innocent and cute gesture. “Oh, you are all too kind… Now, how are my darlings doing today?” Vert hummed to herself, bouncing in the seat as she read the responses, which caused others bits to ‘bounce’ along.

The standard responses. A few people requested shout outs, while others simply told her how they were doing, with the odd flirt here or there. Already, Vert could see her little bar on the other side of the monitor grow. Donations. Money from the subscribers and donators, all collected and displayed on the side of the stream, each one making a cute little anime face smile and wink in the corner.

However, on Vert’s screen, it was a progress bar along with being the donation tracker. And at the top was the name of the new game she wanted. The viewers didn’t see that. All they saw was that the bar was leading to the top, which signaled the start of a raffle for who would get the next private show.

Her friends often wondered how she’d been able to buy all her games and figurines and posters. But she’d never reveal her secret.

“Big crowd tonight, hm? Well, I suppose we should get started then. Don’t want to waste too much time with introductions. I’ve got a special treat for you all!” She announced with a clap, reaching down and lifting up a small brown bag. “Saw this cute little toy while I was online the other day and I just had to nab it~!”

Her hand reached in and pulled out the toy in question. A vibrator, longer than average, something monstrous too. It was twisted and odd, with little protrusions here and there, with a wireless remote that had a dial and a pair of buttons. She gave the thing a little poke and shake, watching it twist a little.

“It’s supposed to be the highest form of self-pleasure in Gameindustri,” Vert explained as she smiled, giving the tip of it a little kiss. The chat was exploding. So rarely was it that she ever used something so openly lewd! She mostly just shook her assets and danced for them. The bar on the side shot up slightly.

She reached over, giving the audience an amazing shot of her breasts as she panned the camera down so it revealed most of her body, but hid some of her face. A finger hooked into her lace panties and tugged them down slowly, revealing the moist snatch underneath, clean shaven and smooth.

“Should Madame Verde start out slow, or quickly and get right to the action?” Vert mused with a seductive hum, putting the toy down to her nether lips. Her finger flicked a button on the remote, and the monstrous cock began to vibrate slowly, shifting around like a tentacle.

The replies came in almost immediately. They all wanted her to turn on the action immediately. Snickering, she hit another button. The vibrator began to pulse and seemingly throb, thrusting on the base while the cock vibrated faster and faster. With a deep breath, she slowly began pushing it in, soft gasps escaping her mouth. The moistness of her snatch lubed up the toy as it slowly pushed in deeper and deeper.

“Ooh, oooh, my…” she giggled, legs kicking a bit as she guided the writhing vibrator in farther and farther with one hand. The other hand trailed up her (slightly curved) stomach to her breasts, taking hold of the F cup mounds and massaging them longingly.  
Lewd moans escaped her mouth as she got off on camera. Her whole body trembled as she pulled the device in and out slowly, and occasionally let out a girlish squeal of delight. Chat was going wild. The donations were flying in at this point. The bar was quickly climbing as the vibrator pushed her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Her head was rolled back, mouth hanging open with her tongue lolling out. The moans only progressively got louder and louder, mixed with lusty pants to make them airy and extra slutty.

“Y-Yes, my darlings… Mmh, it’s absolute haaa… heaven…”  
Within minutes, her moans were turning to cries and open moans of affection; her whole body in movement now to milk as much pleasure out of the device as possible. And soon, it all came to a climax as she let out an ecstatic yell, before reaching her well-earned orgasm. She fell limp in her chair and slowly tugged the toy out, after enjoying the warmth of the moment. Her finger groggily hit the switch on the remote, and the toy teased all motion. Carefully, it was placed on the desk, and she leaned in, adjusting her mask and catching her breath.

“My… It’s… phew, been a while since I’ve felt pleasure that… intense,” she breathlessly swooned, laughing a little afterwards. Her eyes flicked to the donation bar, and she gasped.

The bar was completely full. That meant it was time for another raffle!  
Scooting her chair forward, ‘Madame Verde’ quickly began to work on setting up the program for the raffle, humming to herself. The raffles were always so exciting. Whoever was picked was awarded a free private show with her, where they could request any sort of act from her that they wished. She didn’t get much out of it, but it gave back to her fans, and they always came back for more.

“Now, it’ll pick one of you viewers at random. The private show will be at a time of your choosing, and I’ll honor it. Let us begin!” Very clapped, then pressed the button. The mouse turned into an hourglass as it loaded, and soon, a name emblazoned across the screen.

“Cosplay*Lastation!” She announced with a smile, giving another quick clap before holding her hands together lovingly. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! Now, what time would you like?”

Across Gameindustri, in a small dark bedroom in Lastation, Noire gasped and smiled, letting out a squeal of delight as her username was called. Finally, a private night with the illustrious Madame Verde! She put tons and tons of credits forth in hopes of getting in and winning the raffle, and she had finally done it, after so many months!

“Next Friday? I have to cancel some plans with friends, but I’ll be free.” Noire typed into the chat and reclined, her heart still fluttering.

Vert paused. She’d have to cancel some plans with friends too… The CPUs and her all planned on going out to play some party games together, but they could always reschedule.

“I’ll contact my friends and let them know I can’t make our party. See you then, Miss Lastation~”


End file.
